Hera nunca toma vacaciones
by bethap
Summary: -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Sí, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy.
1. No busque complicaciones innecesarias

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>1 ) No busque complicaciones innecesarias.<em>

**U**n llanto difuso la despertó. El día anterior le agotó hasta el último ápice de energía. De organizar las festividades del campamento, a luchar contra engendros del inframundo, sin dudarlo, elegiría lo segundo. Es por ello que quizá aquel tímido lamento apenas y le molestó. Su sentido del deber le decía que echara un vistazo. Su cama prefería insinuarle que no abandonara aquel paraíso esponjoso y tibio.

Pero ella era Annabeth Chase. Hija de Atenea y Heroína del Olimpo. Ella siempre hacía lo correcto. Pesadamente, abandonó su cama para marcharse a investigar. Fuera de su cabaña, la temperatura estaba unos veinte grados más baja. Se lamentó por su siesta interrumpida y a la luz del alba, se concentró en el sonido, aún perdido entre las cabañas.

Recorrió sigilosamente la serie de cabañas. Inspeccionó con interés la numero once, de Hermes. El mes pasado un par de prescolares fueron reclamados por el dios mensajero, pero al parecer los pequeños campistas aun no despertaban –afortunadamente, para el resto- y la cabaña se encontraba sumida en silencio. Terminó su recorrido a la puerta de la cabaña de Poseidón. Sabía bien que, por lo que respecta a Percy, no estaría despierto hasta bien entrado medio día, así que era el último lugar donde esperaba encontrar la fuente de aquel tímido lamento.

Para su sorpresa, el sollozo volvió, proveniente justamente del otro lado de la puerta de la cabaña tres. Annabeth se abalanzó contra la puerta.

– ¿Percy?

El llanto se detuvo.

– ¿Percy? ¿Quién está allí?

Silencio.

– Vamos _sesos de alga_, me congelo.

Más silencio.

Suspiró resignada antes de darle un buen empujón a la vieja puerta de la cabaña. Lo primero que detectó es que, definitivamente, aquella cabaña no era nada cálida. Apenas gozaba de unos cuantos grados más que al otro lado de la puerta, y mentalmente se compadeció por su novio. ¿Cómo podía dormir dentro de ese congelador?

– Percy, ¿Qué rayos..?

Se detuvo apenas alcanzó a ver la cama de Percy vacía. Estaba deshecha, como si alguien hubiese huido de improviso. No fue hasta que giró sobre sus talones, que lo vio.

El pequeño gimoteo de nuevo. Un par de enormes ojos verde mar enrojecidos por el llanto la observaban, temerosos. Se encontraba escondido tras el librero viejo, casi vacío, que ocupaba una que otra pertenencia del hijo del mar. Debía de rondar por los cinco años, pero su revuelto cabello azabache lo hacía lucir más grande. Por primera vez, Annabeth no buscó la lógica de la situación, y le dejó a su instinto sacar sus propias conclusiones.

– ¿Percy? – dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

– ¿Sabes mi nombre? –replicó sorprendido el pequeño.

– Oh dioses, ¿Eres tú?- ella se inclinó a su altura, sin acercarse. Debía tener un gesto horrorizado, pues aquel pequeño se adhirió con más fuerza con el muro tras de sí.

– Quiero ir con mamá –dijo apenas antes de ahogarse en otro sollozo.

Annabeth sintió su corazón desplomarse. Por Zeus, ¿ahora qué le había ocurrido?

– Percy, soy yo Annabeth. ¿Me recuerdas? –el pequeño detuvo su llanto al escucharle. Annabeth le sonrió – ¿Me recuerdas, cierto? Tú y yo somos…-

_Novios. _

Sí. Pero él tiene 5 años. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño de 5 años, que llora por encontrar a su madre, que tiene novia?

– ¿Amigos? –agregó él, inseguro.

– Sí, eso. Tú y yo somos amigos. Buenos amigos – _Amigos de los que se besan_, pensó.

Percy pareció debatirlo para sí mismo.

– ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a mi mami?

Annabeth se detuvo a meditar en la idea. Ella y el pequeño Percy, a la puerta del departamento de Sally, informándole que su hijo debía ir al parvulario por segunda vez. Si. Seguramente es la noticia que espera cualquiera que comienza una nueva vida luego de su luna de miel.

– La buscaremos juntos –ofreció –será como jugar a las escondidas.

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo y se puso serio. Dentro de aquella pijama enorme, parecía estar vestido con un kimono. Abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero se llevó su manita a la boca, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que no debía.

– Mamá dijo que no debo hablar con extraños –dijo, al fin.

_Chico listo._

– Pero tu madre no dijo nada acerca de jugar con extraños, ¿cierto? –replicó Annabeth.

Percy negó enérgicamente.

_Te tengo_.

– ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscar a otros amigos para jugar a encontrar a mamá?

Él asintió entusiasmado, antes de tomarle de la mano y salir de su cabaña.

Annabeth nunca pensó, que ir de la mano por allí con su novio, podría llegar a ser tan peculiar.

* * *

><p><em>Incursionando en la comedia, dándole vacaciones al drama y la tragedia, y claro, para ponerme a tono en estas fechas, les dejo este corto long-fic –si, tan contradictorio como corto y long en la misma frase- dedicado especialmente a mis lectores y amigos de FFnet.<em>

_Espero lo disfruten._

_¡Felices fiestas! _


	2. Manténgase cerca de su pareja y amigos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>2) Manténgase cerca de su pareja y amigos.<em>

– ¿**A**nnabeth?

Jason apareció tras el tétrico rechinido de la puerta de su cabaña. O templo. Annabeth tiritó solo de pensar en lo frío que debía de ser aquel lugar.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Jasón la examinó, con sus ojos entrecerrados a través de sus gafas chuecas.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Annabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia su derecha. Jason recorrió su línea visual, sin encontrar nada.

–Eh…no entiendo. Disculpa Annabeth, pero, ¿qué hora..? Dioses –Jasón observó aún somnoliento su reloj –son apenas las seis.

–Jasón, ¿podemos pasar, sí o no?

– ¿Cómo que pode…?

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron como platos al ver al pequeño que tomaba de la mano a Annabeth.

– ¿Eres amigo de Annabeth? –preguntó él, solemnemente.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó Jason alarmado, dándoles el pase.

– De la cabaña de Poseidón.

– Demasiada información –replicó inmediatamente.

– No es lo que estás pensando, Jason- dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos.

– ¿Entonces?

Annabeth suspiró.

– Esta mañana me despertó…un ruido extraño. Me levante a comprobar que todo estuviera bien allá afuera, cuando lo escuché. Estaba dentro de la cabaña tres.

– Pero…

– ¡Mira Annie! Encontré una cama elástica –le vociferó el pequeño mientras brincaba sobre el catre de Jason.

– ¡Hey, amigo! Esa es mi cama –Jasón se adelantó hacia él.

– ¡Baja de allí, Percy! – Jason giró aterrado hacia ella.

– ¿PER-CY?

– ¡Ese soy yo! –gritó entusiasmado el pequeño, acelerando el ritmo de sus saltos.

Annabeth temió que la mandíbula de Jason se desencajara. Se paralizó frente al niño que rebotaba efusivamente en su cama. Los rechinidos quejumbrosos de su catre eran el único sonido en la cabaña.

– Era lo que quería explicarte.

– ¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió mecánicamente el hijo de Júpiter.

– Jason, acabo de encontrarle hace quince minutos, no tengo ni idea. Pero es Percy. Sé que lo es. –insistió Annabeth.

Siendo un semidiós, Jason no tenía de que sorprenderse. Su vida estaba llena de acontecimientos extraños. Pero continuó contemplando al niño que saltaba en su cama sin control, sin digerir todo aquello.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó volviendo en sí.

– Lo mantendremos oculto hasta que averigüemos como devolverlo a su edad –lanzó Annabeth.

– Pero, no podemos ocultarle así como así. Se pondrá nervioso. Además, todos notarán que Percy no está –dijo Jason.

– Lo notarán, diremos que se ha ido con sus padres a pasar fin de año. Eso nos dará tiempo –añadió.

– ¿Y la ceremonia en el Olimpo?

Annabeth maldijo en griego. Quizá no era la conducta adecuada para estar dentro de la cabaña honorifica del rey de los dioses. Pero había olvidado por completo que dentro de seis días, se celebraría una coronación de laureles en honor a los, ahora proclamados, Héroes del Olimpo. No sería precisamente solemne ver al pequeño Percy recibiendo su corona, mientras hurgaba en su nariz con su dedo.

– Seis días Jason. Averiguaremos quien le hizo esto a Percy, descubrimos como devolverlo a su edad y ya está –dictó Annabeth, como quien describe cómo preparar cereal con leche.

– Sencillo –replicó Jason.

– Pero antes tenemos que esconderle. Si algún enemigo se llega a enterar que Percy está así, no dudará en venir a exterminar…

– ¡Feliz Navidad Jas…!

Las puertas de la cabaña se abrieron de golpe, colando una ventisca de aire polar que les congeló los huesos. Piper McLean apareció radiante en el portal. Sólo una hija de Afrodita podía lucir tan despampanante a esa hora y usando pijamas.

– ¡…on! Hola Annabeth –replicó fríamente –No pensaba verte por aquí…tan temprano.

Annabeth articuló, pero Percy interrumpió su sesión de cama elástica y corrió hacia Piper.

– ¡Hola! –replicó con su voz de duendecillo. Piper les lanzó una mirada confusa y se inclinó, dudosa, a saludar al pequeño.

– Hola pequeño, ¿acabas de llegar al campamento? –inquirió ella.

– Hmmm, no lo sé. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Piper frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿No lo sabes? Mi nombre es Piper, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Jason y Annabeth se congelaron.

– Pipes, ¿eso es para mí? Creí que esperaríamos a los regalos hasta el desayuno –intentó desviar Jason mientras Annabeth se acercaba a Percy.

– Hey amigo, veo que te agrado Piper…– le susurró simulando entusiasmo Annabeth.

– Sip, es bonita.

Jasón debió haberle escuchado también, por que las orejas de ambos rubios enrojecieron sincronizadas de forma inhumana. Piper se echó a reír al escuchar el comentario.

– Jason, ¿de dónde sacaron al niño?

– Pipes, creo que deberíamos…

– De la cabaña con conchas de mar –le contestó Percy –Desperté allí esta mañana. Pero mi mami no estaba allí.

Pipes se volvió con Jason y le articuló algo como _"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?". _Annabeth cerró los ojos, esperando no ver lo que estaba por ocurrir.

– Luego Annie me encontró. Ella y yo somos amigos –dijo Percy recuperando el entusiasmo.

– _Amigos_ –Jasón soltó una risilla picara que acalló Piper con un codazo en sus costillas.

– Au, lo siento – Piper le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su novio y se volvió con Percy.

– Entonces, ¿Annabeth te ayudará a encontrar a tu mami? –inquirió en tono dulce. Percy asintió rápidamente.

– Jugaremos a las escondidas y ganaremos.

– Eso me parece genial, em… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

– No te lo dije. Percy. Me llamo Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo. Si, fue rápido. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que lo estén disfrutando.<em>

_A.N., ya que no puedo responderte por PM, aquí mis agradecimientos por estar siempre al pendiente._

_¡Disfruten su fin de semana!_

_**Bethap**_


	3. Elabore una lista de invitados

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>3) Elabore una lista de invitados.<em>

– **N**o necesitamos hacer esto más grande –sugirió Annabeth –No es tan importante.

– Annabeth: Percy despertó de 5 años. Perdió la memoria. El mundo entero perdió un héroe, y… –Jason se detuvo en seco antes de añadir más. Sabía que Annabeth era consiente que había perdido a su novio. Pero necesitaba que razonara en cuanto a la gravedad de la situación.

– Jason, sólo tiene cinco. No es como si hubiese despertado poseído por Gea o algo peor – un trueno zumbó molesto en el techo encantado de la cabaña uno. Piper observaba a Percy dormir sobre la cama de Jason. Era apenas un bultito, como un cachorrito intentando de entrar en calor –Sólo que ahora será más…_inquieto_ –concluyó Annabeth.

– Y no sabrá atar sus agujetas –divagó Piper.

– Quizá tengamos que mantenerle alejado de la armería –añadió Annabeth.

– Y del resto de seres vivos indefensos que deseen sobrevivir a la niñez de Percy –la rubia le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Piper, que trataba de contener una carcajada – Vamos, sabes que tengo razón.

– Sólo mientras encontramos el culpable de esto y lo regresemos a la adolescencia –cortó después de un suspiro Annabeth.

– Creo que preferiría que estuviese poseído –murmuró por debajo Jason.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Oh no, no creas que estoy diciendo que _Percy-versión-preescolar_ sea molesto, no, no, no. Claro que no, sólo que, existe un pequeño detalle… ¿cómo vamos a cuidar de él? –inquirió encogiéndose, previniendo la furia rubia.

– Yo puedo hacerlo –propuso Piper – ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Annabeth y Jason la contemplaron, estupefactos.

– ¿Es enserio?

– ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? –Piper estrechó sus ojos sobre su novio, con una sonrisa desafiante y perversa que inquietaría a cualquiera.

– Y-yo sólo digo que, en tu cabaña, con toda esa gente, perfume, zapatos, moda…

– Él tiene razón, si lo llegan a ver, esto tomaría dimensiones catastróficas –añadió Annabeth.

– ¿Y qué tal el bunker de Leo, eh? –las dos chicas lo observaron como si hubiese propuesto una tercera guerra mundial – ¿Eh?

– Jason, eso sería el fin de la civilización humana como ahora lo conocemos –dijo Annabeth – Necesitamos un lugar donde tenga supervisión. Y naturalmente, no lo delate.

– Eso va a ser difícil, con todos los romanos acampando por aquí –planteó Jason. Más allá del circuito de cabañas, una legión del campamento romano descansaba, luego de compartir festejos con los griegos. Quizá no despertarían hasta bien entrado el día; pero se volvería todo un acontecimiento histórico el brindis de año nuevo, con un ex pretor sosteniendo una copita de chocolate caliente y pidiendo en medio de un berrinche panqueques azules. Sí, nada mejor para convertirse en el hazme reír de los griegos y comenzar una segunda batalla entre campamentos.

– Quizá ocultándole en el sótano de la Casa Grande…

– Entonces utilicemos una vieja cripta –canturreó Piper –De verdad Annabeth, conoces Percy. Él sabrá _cómo_ hacerse notar.

– Pipes, eso es –saltó Jason.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que acabas de decir.

– ¿Percy sabe cómo hacerse notar?

Las orejas del hijo de Júpiter se colorearon por segunda ocasión.

– No_ eso_, lo anterior –lanzó sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Una cripta? No estarás hablando… –Annabeth se detuvo en seco –Oh, ya veo.

– Oficialmente, no estoy entendiendo nada –anunció Piper, cruzando los brazos.

– Lo que Jason quiere decir es que, tenemos que hacer una visita a la cabaña trece.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo van esas fiestas? Espero que mejor de la que éste trío va a llevar a la cabaña trece.<em>

_Gracias por sus reviews a Klan, Vianney, A.N., sofi199, y a Lágrimas de Dolor. Espero que hayan disfrutado este mini capítulo. _

_Y a todos los que están de incógnito por allí, dejen sus señales de vida en el recuadro de abajo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Bethap **_


	4. Este siempre listo para visitas sorpresa

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>4 ) Este siempre listo para visitas sorpresa.<em>

**U**n golpeteo. Dos golpeteos. Trescuatrocincoseissiete…

– ¡Ya va! –gritó somnoliento Nico Di Angelo. Aún con los ojos cerrados y tiritando, se incorporó jalando una manta para cubrirse. ¡Por Hades! ¿Quién osaba a despertarle a esas horas? Se estremeció al sentir el suelo frío contra sus pies y avanzó pesadamente hacía la puerta.

– ¿Te están persiguiendo un montón de zombies asesinos come-cerebros o por qué demonios…

– Buenos días Nico.

– Annabeth –Nico se sobresaltó al verle. Tras ella, Piper y Jason flanqueándola, le saludaron efusivamente. Ella cargaba un extraño bulto sobre si, cubierto con una gran manta azul.

– ¿Podemos pasar?

– Emm…yo…¿no es muy temprano aún para…

– Es importante –le dijo Piper –y muy raro –susurró para ella misma.

– Amigo, no te ofendas, pero acá fuera está que congela –añadió Jason.

– Es que yo…

– Si es por el desorden, no te preocupes, creo que ya medio campamento ha visto tus calzoncillos de calaveritas, y los otros de…

– ¡No es eso! –se excusó un sonrojado Nico –Es que de verdad, no puedo…

– ¿Ocurre algo _Di Angelo_? –una segunda voz lo llamó dentro de la cabaña. Y el resto pudo conocer la amplia gama de colores que podía tomar el rostro del hijo de Hades –Es muy temprano, ¿por qué no…

Tras Nico, la cabellera rubia de Will se asomó. Llevaba encima sólo sus calzoncillos, y tenía pinta de no estar del todo despierto.

– Nico, lo sentimos, de verdad no queríamos interrumpir –se apresuró Piper, al ver a su amigo con ganas de querer ser tragado por el suelo que pisaba.

– No, está bien –murmuró Nico.

– Hola Will –saludó incómoda Annabeth.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Will impactado, Will avergonzado, Will nervioso y finalmente un Will incómodo les respondió.

– ¡Chicos! Yo sólo…Nico…tenía fiebre y yo…motivos médicos…receté reposo…y observación.

Jason asintió lentamente con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Motivos médicos, eh?

– Esperen, ¿qué no está prohibido que campistas de dos cabañas distintas estén a solas? –divagó Piper.

– Ese es un buen punto–Annabeth comenzó a dudar. Parecía anotar mentalmente nuevas normas en un futuro.

– Bueno, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No deberían estar durmiendo como el resto del campamento? –se apresuró Nico.

– Si, eso, ¿podemos pasar? –Annabeth suplicó. Los tormentosos ojos grises tenían ese toque de preocupación, ese brillo intenso de cuando la cosa no va nada bien.

– ¿En verdad es tan importante? –preguntó Nico.

– Ni te imaginas –sopesó Jason.

La mente del hijo de Hades comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, buscando algún escenario posible en el que esos tres –Jason, Piper y Annabeth- estuviesen metidos en un problema gordo, una pacífica mañana de 25 de diciembre. Lamentablemente, no encontró ninguno, y una vaga curiosidad le animó a seguirles el juego, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro –una muy pequeña disponible, aún a esas horas de la mañana- le decía que se arrepentiría de ello.

– De acuerdo, pasen. Pero no toquen nada –Jason dibujo una sonrisa triunfal –Eso va para ti Grace.

– Hey, lo del Capitán Calzoncillos fue idea de Leo, no…

– No vuelvas a hablar del Capitán…_eso_.

– Vale.

– Entonces… –gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí – ¿Qué ocurre Annabeth?

– Necesitamos de tu…ayuda. Con algo.

Nico enarcó una ceja.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _algo_?

Annabeth suspiró y le señaló el bulto que cargaba. Se acercó a su cama y lo depositó con delicadeza. El bulto se removió, y Nico no pudo evitar sacar su espada en un acto de reflejo.

– Tranquilo, no será necesario –le indicó Jason.

– Creo que se está despertando –murmuró Annabeth.

– Si, mejor, mantenla fuera.

– ¡Jason! –le reprimió Piper –Disculpa por el inconveniente Nico…em… y Will. Pero es que, algo ha ocurrido con Percy.

– ¿Percy? –Indagó Nico – ¿Ahora que ha hecho?

– Pues, en realidad no hizo nada ésta vez –mencionó divagando Piper –quizá cargarse la cama de Jason por brincarle encima.

– Un momento –Jason articuló, como si fuese a hablar, pero Nico levanto su mano para acallarle y hacerlo esperar – Han venido hasta acá, en plena mañana de Navidades, a interrumpirnos…interrumpir, sólo porque… ¿Percy se ha cargado la cama de Jason?

– Podría decirse que si –dudó Jason – En parte.

– El problema en realidad es la edad que tenía cuando lo hizo –enfatizó Piper.

– ¿La edad? –intervino confuso Will.

– ¿Hoy es Navidad? –inquirió una tercera voz.

– Claro que hoy es Navidad, quién demonios no…

Nico se ahogó en algo que pareció un grito gutural. Un sonido tan básico como la pregunta que realizaba el pequeño que apenas despertaba sobre su cama, restregándose con sus puñitos los ojos, en medio de un enorme bostezo.

– Es mejor que prepares tu espada –murmuró Jason.

* * *

><p><em>Visitas inesperadas. Si, ¿qué sería de la Navidad sin ellas?<em>

_Gracias por sus reviews a Esther, klan, Terpsicore de Geminis, Ancipitis Obsessio y Aby Jackson Chase._

_Hasta la próxima. Son los mejores._

_**Bethap **_


	5. Organice un itinerario

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>5 ) Organice un itinerario.<em>

**L**os enormes ojos verde mar del pequeño se abrieron como platos, contemplando cada detalle del lugar donde se encontraban. Nico no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces: _Percy-problema-edad-cama de Jason-importante-Capitán…_Bueno eso último no. Todo se unió como un enorme rompecabezas justo frente a él.

– Es una broma, ¿cierto? –rompió Will el silencio.

– Me gustaría poderles decir que lo es, pero… –Annabeth se mordió el labio.

– ¿Hoy es Navidad? –volvió a repetir Percy.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era tan tremendamente aterrador verle allí, apenas de un metro y tanto de altura, observándole curioso. Aún seguía somnoliento, perdido entre los pliegues de la manta azul. No había nada amenazante en él, que requiriera –como Jason recomendó- tener su espada preparada. Pero al ver esos enormes ojos, verde mar, brillantes y dulzones, supo que no era precisamente una espada lo que necesitaría para defenderse.

– ¿Cómo, exactamente, entra nuestra ayuda aquí? –inquirió Nico lentamente, ignorando la pregunta del pequeño Percy, como si estuviese soltando una bomba.

– Necesitamos averiguar quién le ha hecho esto a Percy –lanzó Jason.

– ¿Y los regalos?

– Bien, y, ¿cómo eso afecta eso al equilibrio de la vida y la muerte? –inquirió el chico del inframundo.

– Nico, eres el único de nosotros que tiene una cabaña para sí sólo –comenzó a explicar Annabeth.

– No me está gustando esta conversación –añadió Nico, lentamente.

– Lo dejaríamos con Jason pero… –Piper encogió los hombros –ya no hay camas.

– Además, iré a ayudar a Annabeth a buscar lo que sea que provoco _eso_ –mencionó Jason señalando hacia Percy.

– Nadie debe enterarse que esto. Sería peligroso –añadió Annabeth –Y tu cabaña sería la última a la que un campista entraría.

– Por todo eso de la muerte y cosas de inframundo, tú sabes –dijo Jason.

– Esperen, ¿están diciendo que quieren que Nico oculté a Percy aquí? –soltó Will.

Annabeth se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué el árbol tiene huesos?

– Oh, no, no, no. ¿Están hablando enserio? –Bufó Nico –Eso sería…

– ¡Genial! Me encantan los niños –soltó entusiasmado Will. Nico lo observó aterrorizado.

– No es tan malo como parece Nico –suavizó Piper –Además, Percy es tan…

– ¡Puaj! El árbol tiene insectos –chilló Percy tras ellos.

– ¡Ese no es un árbol, es un altar para mi padre! –apuró Nico, lanzándose entre el altar de huesos y Percy. – Y esto…– intentó en vano devolver las piezas a su posición inicial. – No es para tocar ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño se quedó petrificado, mirándole con un par de ojos vidriosos y su boca tornada en un puchero, anticipando el llanto.

– Oh no… –se lamentó Nico.

El pequeño soltó un lamento tan agudo, que pensó, dañaría sus oídos. Pero en cambio, en menos de dos segundos, tenía a un séquito de cuidadores a su alrededor buscando consolarle. Piper cantaba, Annabeth intentaba dialogar con él mientras Will levantaba al pequeño del suelo, incluso con un Jason ofreciéndole su cama para que le saltara de nuevo encima.

Nico negaba en silencio observando la escena. Tomaron otros minutos más para calmarle, pero Will se tomó la molestia de lanzarle una mirada acusadora cuando terminaron.

– No era mi intención…

– Está bien Nico. Sólo hay que intentar que pase desapercibido –le reconfortó Piper.

– Espera, aún no he aceptado nada –reclamó cuando observaba a Annabeth y Jason acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta.

– Cuidaremos bien de él, no se preocupen –se adelantó Will.

– Pero yo no…

– Vamos a cuidar de él _Di Angelo_, y será divertido –siseo Will con una sonrisa tensa en la boca.

– Es mi cabaña y no acept…

– Pues ya lo hice –finiquitó Will.

– ¿Annie? –Murmuró Percy – ¿Por qué te vas?

Annabeth se volvió nerviosa, como si dudara dejarle allí.

– Hey Percy, ¿recuerdas lo que decíamos de jugar a las escondidas?

Él asintió sin mucho ánimo.

– Bueno, Piper, Jason y yo vamos a ir a buscar a tu mami, pero tenemos que esconderte aquí. Así nosotros la encontramos y tú ganas, ¿qué te parece?

– Pero no quiero quedarme aquí.

– Will y Nico te ayudarán a esconderte –intentó Annabeth. Percy giró tímidamente a darle un vistazo a la cabaña.

– ¿Annie?

– ¿Si Percy?

– Este lugar me da miedo –susurró, aunque todos en la cabaña podían oírle –y huele raro.

– Te dije que deberías abrir las ventanas de vez en cuando –reprendió Will.

– No me gusta el sol –gruñó Nico.

– Creo que no es buena idea decirle eso a un hijo de Apolo.

– Cállate Grace.

– Annabeth, te prometo que no le vamos a quitar el ojo de encima –aseguró Will.

– ¿Está bien si te quedas con Will? –preguntó Annabeth a Percy.

– Habrá muchos dulces, y podrás saltar en la cama de Nico – ofreció Will.

– ¿Mi cama?

Percy giró a observar a Will, y de pronto, ambos se sonreían. Percy encogió los hombros y asintió.

– Ese es nuestro Percy –celebró Piper.

– ¿_Nuestro_ Percy?

– Vamos Jason, tenemos cosas que hacer.

– Regresaremos en cuanto descubramos algo –avisó Annabeth mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la frente de Percy –Nos vemos –le susurró antes de salir disparada de la cabaña. De repente, le comenzaba a costar demasiado dejar a Percy. ¿Y si alguien más se enteraba? ¿Y si le perdían de vista?

– Va a estar bien –Jason sonreía, ya fuera de la cabaña, con el sol haciendo brillar sus mechones de cabello dorado al viento –Está en buenas manos.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Bueno, si hablamos de las manos de Will, claro está.

– Oh ya.

– Venga Annabeth, podemos hacerlo –animó Piper, pero Annabeth sospechó que ella estuviera aderezando sus palabras con un poco de hechizo verbal –No puede ser más difícil que dormir a Gea ¿o sí?

Ambos rubios guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a afirmar demasiado.

– Ese niño podría hacer arder Roma en cinco minutos –suspiró Jason.

Y por más triste que sonara, esa sería la única certeza que tendrían en un buen rato.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada)! Quería dejarles este capítulo hace un par de días, pero, ya saben, las fiestas, la familia.<em>

_Gracias por dejar sus reviews a Terpsicore de Geminis, Lágrimas de Dolor (Siento lo de tu infancia n.n'), Abby Jackson Chase (Yo tampoco me esperaba lo de Will, pero que le vamos a hacer), amandacastellanos, missy-2412, klan (Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda) y Sui (¡que gusto volver a saber de ti!)._

_Prometo capítulos más largos, y no darle más problemas a Nico. _

_Bueno, eso último, no lo prometo. _

_Saludos, y felices fiestas._

_**Bethap.**_


	6. Procure que su casa luzca reluciente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>6 ) Procure que su casa luzca reluciente.<em>

– **E**ste fue el último lugar donde lo vi –aclaró Annabeth, plantada frente a la puerta de la cabaña tres.

– ¿Y nada más? ¿Notaste algo sospechoso en él? ¿Alguna sugerencia de querer volver al preescolar? –cuestionó Jason.

– No en realidad. Todo fue igual que siempre –sopesó Annabeth –Nos reunimos aquí para despedirnos.

– ¿Había algo diferente en él? –inquirió Piper, intentando encontrar algún indicio.

– ¿Además de estar borracho como una cuba? –añadió Jason.

– No debí dejarlo cerca de Pollux ayer –suspiró arrepentida –Sólo está vez tuve que arrastrarlo hasta la puerta y obligarlo a en…

– ¿No hacen eso siempre? –dudó Piper.

– De acuerdo, no entremos en detalles –se adelantó Jason.

– No todas las noches Percy intenta entrar a su cabaña por la ventana –aclara Annabeth.

– ¿Algo de lo que te haya hablado? –intentó Jason.

–Nada. Decía incoherencias, algo acerca de Leo y los calzoncillos de Nico.

– ¿Hasta cuándo van a superar eso? –refunfuñó Piper cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Te dijo si Leo aún los tiene?

– No, Jason. De hecho dudo que entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

– Rayos, eso hubiese sido útil –se lamentó Jason.

– ¿Te refieres a lo último que Percy le dijo a Annabeth?

– No, los calzoncillos. Podríamos intentar de nuevo…

– Dioses Jason, ¡concéntrate! –reprendió Piper.

– Está bien, está bien, ¿y si le echamos un ojo a su cabaña?

Annabeth arrugó la frente. Era lo más obvio, el mejor lugar para iniciar. El responsable de la aberración contra Percy tenía que dejar un rastro. De pronto la sugerencia del hijo de Júpiter le molestó.

– No lo habías pensado, ¿cierto? –Jason se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal mientras se reacomodaba sus anteojos.

– En realidad…

– ¡Lo sabía!

– ¡Bien!, me tienes. Sólo ésta vez, y por qué estaba ocupada pensando cómo ocultar a Percy –admitió ella, echando a andar hacia dentro de la cabaña.

– ¿Viste eso? Pensé algo brillante antes que una hija de Atenea –soltó emocionado Jason.

– Sí Jason, fue muy impresionante –replicó sin ánimo Piper –Vamos, hay toda una cabaña que investigar.

La puerta se quejó en un chillido lastimero de las bisagras. Todo seguía intacto, tal y como Annabeth le dejó esa mañana. No era nada fuera de lo normal para un adolescente: una catástrofe de un mar latas de soda vacías, envolturas de comida, ropa en dudoso estado y una cama revuelta.

– Y yo creía que Jason era un caso con la limpieza.

– ¡Oye!

– Oh, disculpa, olvidaba que seguías aquí –Piper encogió los hombros.

– ¿Notas algo fuera de lugar Annabeth?

– Muchas cosas, en realidad.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero –lanzó Jason.

Se mordió el labio, sin dar muestras de saber por dónde empezar. Reconoció las pertenencias más importantes estaban allí: el cuerno del minotauro y el escudo, regalo de Tyson. Un vistazo rápido no le decía nada. Pero ella había estado dentro de esa cabaña otras ocasiones, sin provocarle los escalofríos que ahora tenía.

– No lo sé. Algo aquí que no está nada bien.

– Dime algo que lo esté –bufó Piper.

– Piper, solo lo sé. Es como si alguien hubiese pasado por aquí y dejado su esencia.

– Seguro es por el olor a pies –adivinó Jason.

Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar?

– A la orden Chase –soltó en un hilillo de voz Jason, temiendo una represalia. Comenzó a remover las montañas de objetos con su espada, como si en cualquier momento algún engendro de las frituras fuese a atacarle.

– ¿Es enserio Jason? –Observó Piper, sorprendida –Usa las manos, es más rápido.

– ¡Es la ropa sucia de Percy! Si la toco, sería como tocarlo a él…desnudo.

– Buen punto –admitió Piper.

– Chicos –llamó desde el otro extremo de la cabaña Annabeth, junto a la fuente rota. Sostenía con las puntas de los dedos una masa verdosa y deforme – ¿Esto no es de las calabazas para Halloween?

– Oh dioses… –la cara de Piper se tornó en una mueca de asco – ¿Seguros que esto es una buena idea?

– Si no lo es, al menos Percy estará agradecido por la limpieza –respondió Annabeth lanzando lejos la masa mohosa que solía ser una calabaza.

Ropa, más ropa. Envolturas, periódicos, tareas escolares. Galletas azules –Piper no sabía si eran así originalmente o estaban tan mohosas que cambiaron de color-, piedras marinas, plumas, conchas y una estrella de mar seca.

– ¿Este lugar está así siempre? –preguntó Piper.

– No que yo recuerde –Annabeth nunca había visto un desastre de esas dimensiones en la cabaña. Pensó en las ocasiones anteriores en las que entró a la cabaña de Poseidón. No era un ejemplo de pulcritud, pero era habitable.

– Entonces Percy tuvo su fiesta privada aquí ayer –murmuró Piper.

– Y no me invitó.

– Quizá tú también estabas por aquí y no lo recuerdas –Piper entrecerró los ojos sobre Jason.

– ¡Hey! Ayer yo aún podía caminar sobre mis pies y no he sido el que se ha puesto a bailar tal Freddy Mercury frente a toda la leg…

– Ya entendimos el punto Jason –cortó Annabeth –La cuestión es, ¿de dónde ha salido todo…

– ¿Percy?

Tras ellos, la voz resonó. Intercambiaron miradas desesperadas. La otra pieza del rompecabezas.

– ¿Tyson? –preguntó Annabeth, con un toque de terror en la voz. El cíclope entró cargando un enorme bulto mal envuelto bajo el brazo. Una sonrisa torpe se dibujó en su rostro al verlos.

– ¡Annabeeeeth! –Corrió a taclearla mientras la elevaba y abrazaba con su fuerza desmedida –¡Feliz Navidad!

Ella se esforzó por responder, intentando tragar todo el aire que pudiera dentro de sus pulmones sofocados.

– Tys…no…respir…dio…

– ¡Oh! Lo siento Annabeth –inmediatamente soltó a Annabeth que cayó de rodillas, amortiguando su caída en una colina de ropa –Que gusto verte.

– Lo mismo digo Tyson, lo mismo digo.

– ¡Chicos! –asintió Tyson al ver a Piper y Jason, quienes se limitaron a saludar agitando su mano a una distancia segura.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

_Oh, esa pregunta…_

– Se ha ido a Nueva York a visitar a su madre –se adelantó Piper, con un poco de hechizo oral para convencerle. Tyson torció su rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

– Me dijo que pasaríamos Navidad juntos.

– Espera, ¿hablaste con él? –Annabeth apenas de despabilaba de la sorpresa de recibir al cíclope.

– Me envió un mensaje de colores.

– Iris –corrigió Jason.

– Creo que no funcionaba bien. Percy sonaba raro.

– ¿Te envió el mensaje ayer? –preguntó nerviosa Piper.

– Sí, me prometió que haríamos un muñeco de nieve –murmuró bajando los hombros Tyson.

– Aún pueden hacerlo. Creo que ahora hasta le encantaría la…¡Au! –Jason cubrió sus costillas con sus brazos –Ese si dolió.

– Lo siento, se me pasó –Piper ensanchó su sonrisa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

– Quizá vuelva para Año Nuevo. Ya sabes, la nieve es mejor en enero –animó Annabeth.

– ¿Y su regalo?

– Am, si eso…

La rubia le envió una mirada desesperada a Piper.

– ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, tenemos que ir por los regalos…

– ¿Tienen regalos para mí? –el ojo de Tyson se desorbitaba por la emoción.

– ¡Cla-claro! Sólo, tenemos que terminar…la envoltura es complicada –concluyó Piper.

– Sí, tenemos que ir por ellos. ¿Podrías esperar hasta que los tengamos listos? –ofreció Jason.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! –Tyson pegaba brincos con síntoma de terremoto, que removieron los muros de la cabaña.

– Quizá puedas darle una mano a este lugar –sugirió Piper.

– Espera aquí amigote, ya volvemos –aseguró Jason apresurando a las chicas a salir de la cabaña.

Tropezaron con sus pies al salir. Se tomaron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, lejos de la cabaña tres.

– ¡¿REGALOS?! ¿En serio? –reclamó Annabeth.

– Agréguenlo a la lista de cosas por hacer hoy –dijo Jason.

– Estaba improvisando –se justificó Piper –Al menos ahora sabemos algo.

Los rubios levantaron las cejas, sin comprender.

– Vamos chicos. Esto no fue idea de Percy.

– Bueno, eso está más que claro pero…

– Y que quién sea el responsable de esto, dejó hecho un asco su cabaña –añadió Piper.

Annabeth articuló, pensativa.

– Yo no creo que eso sea también su culpa –murmuró Jason.

– Bien, ahora tenemos que ocultarle a Tyson lo que ha ocurrido con Percy –murmuró Annabeth.

– Y ahora ¿qué? –preguntó Piper.

Guardaron un silencio abrumador. Las opciones se agotaban. Lejos, cerca de la playa, el campamento temporal de los romanos comenzaba a dar signos de vida. En pocas horas, todo el lugar estaría repleto de personas. Y muchas de ellas preguntando por Percy Jackson.

– Tenemos muchos interrogatorios aún –la mirada de la rubia se tornó oscura.

– ¿Annabeth?

– Las últimas personas con las que estuvo ayer –aclaró Piper.

– Oh no. ¿No estás pensando en _involucrarlo_? –dudó patidifuso Jason.

Annabeth tragó saliva.

– No tenemos opción. Vamos a despertar a Leo.

* * *

><p><em>Oh sí, sí. El fin del mundo se acerca. Y apenas comienza el año. Sus invocaciones han dado resultado. El próximo capítulo desatará el apocalipsis –o lo que sea cercano a la destrucción del mundo en las creencias griegas-.<em>

_Quería traerles este capítulo como regalo de año nuevo. Ojalá estén pasando bien las fiestas. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad, ustedes son geniales._

_A ShibuyaRen, klan, Abby Jackson Chase, Mariposa de Cristal, AndyAndersonB (Me gusta como piensas), jazmin, Bel potter, Jacken (mi acosadora personal), Helene Mcfly y Kitsune girl Yuke (Percy va a dar problemas, muchos, ya lo verás)._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Observaciones, comentarios o cualquier cosa que pase por sus mentes, en el recuadro de abajo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Bethap**_


	7. Coordine las diferentes actividades

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

><p><span>MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS<span>

* * *

><p><em>7 ) Coordine las diferentes actividades recreativas.<em>

– ¿**D**ebo prepararme para salir corriendo o enviar alguna diosa primordial al Tártaro?

– Con ponerte algo más ropa, ya suficiente –negoció Jason.

– Vale.

Desde las profundidades de la resaca, Leo se incorporó desorientado, apenas reconociendo su propio bunker. Sus rizos apuntaban en todas direcciones, con ramilletes de muérdago aferrados a su cabeza.

– Em… ¿Jason?

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Crees que podría hacerlo sin tanta audiencia? –señaló con su cabeza Leo, al grupo que lo esperaba al fondo del bunker.

– Prometemos no mirar –aseguró rodando los ojos Annabeth. Junto a ella, Piper ahogó una carcajada.

– Hey Reina de Belleza, no bromeo –balbuceó Leo, con los ojos entrecerrados –No puedo exponerme ante las damas así como así. Tengo integridad.

– Cómo digas –canturreo Piper.

– No tardes mucho, amigo –le instó Jason, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras Leo se perdía dando tumbos, entre los recovecos del buker.

– ¿Aún siguen pensando que esto es buena idea? –cuestionó Jason, acercándose a las chicas y tumbándose en un sofá destartalado.

– Nunca dijimos que fuese una buena idea –se defendió Piper, sentándose sobre la alfombra, junto al sofá con Jason –Sólo era una idea.

Annabeth se acurrucó sobre el sillón donde estaba, tomando una vieja manta para cubrirse.

– Debemos estar muy desesperados para estar aquí, ¿no? –Sopesó la rubia ahogando un bostezo y cubriendo su rostro con la manta –Sólo quiero volver a mi cama.

– Claro, como la tuya no se la cargó Percy –Annabeth bajó la manta para lanzarle una ácida mirada a Jason.

– Chicos, necesitamos ser pacientes. Además, entre más rápido lo resolvamos, tendremos tiempo para festejar Navidad como se debe –concilió Piper, usando su hechizo vocal con tanto poder, que Jason comenzó a alucinar con el intercambio de regalos con ella.

– No entiendo porque debemos celebrar una fiesta judío-cristiana siendo griegos –farfulló Annabeth, hundiéndose en el sillón.

– Eso no era lo que decías anoche –dijo Leo, emergiendo del fondo del bunker decentemente vestido y con un par de tazas en la mano. Annabeth rodó los ojos, bufando – ¿Café?

Incorporándose como resorte, Jason se lanzó sobre una de las tazas.

– Oh sí, primero las damas. Pero no hay problema hombre. Parece que la necesitas –argumentó Leo

– Lo siento –murmuró el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

– ¿Señoritas? –Leo les ofreció la otra taza, pero ellas negaron la oferta. Leo encogió los hombros y se lanzó a beberla hasta el fondo.

– Y bien, ¿dónde está Mr. Mercury?

Un incómodo silencio se plantó en la sala. Annabeth supuso que, luego de confesárselo a la primera persona, con los demás sería más fácil. En la entrada del bunker, la mesa Buford 2.0 de Leo se activaba, canturreando un decadente _Jingle Bell Rock_ con un florido lenguaje de marinero. No era un buen día para el sentido común. Así que, ¿cuál era el sentido de intentar decirlo sin que pareciera una locura? Asumió con pesimismo, que no lo tenía.

– Despertó de 5 años.

Como preparándose para refutar, Leo articuló, pero enseguida se detuvo para echarse a reír.

– Oh dioses, Percy sí que se ha pasado de copas.

– No es broma Leo –añadió Piper.

– Despertó de un metro y preguntando por su madre –confirmó Jason.

_Jingle Bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing up bushels of fuck…_

– ¿Hablan en serio?

…_now the jingle hop has begun._

– Totalmente –respondió Annabeth.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time…_

– Es broma, ¿no?

Él contempló a los tres semidioses, totalmente serios.

– Leo, sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que esto es una especie de broma pesada, lo entiendo. Pero vamos, ¿qué crees que sería lo suficientemente grave como para sacar a Jason de la cama antes de las ocho?

– ¡Oye! –reclamó Jason a su novia de inmediato. Pero al parecer, el argumento funcionó. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron como platos, mientras olvidaba que tenía una taza vacía en la mano, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– Santo Hefesto, todo está mal –murmuró Leo, ignorando la taza estrellándose a sus pies.

– ¡Dioses Leo! ¿Sabes quién le hizo esto a Percy? –saltó Annabeth.

– ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Leo, indignado –Ayer Percy perdió una apuesta. Me debe cincuenta dracmas.

– ¿Cincuenta dracmas? –confirmó Piper, incrédula.

– Sí, y ahora con todo esto, seguro dirá que lo olvidó –lamentó Leo.

– Escucha amigo: alguien regresó a los cinco años a Percy. Dentro de una semana será la coronación en el Olimpo, ¿y te preocupas por unos cuantos dracmas? –reprendió Jason.

– Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta –Piper depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del rubio, sonrojándolo.

– Sólo necesitaba café –le murmuró de vuelta Jason.

– Bueno, el punto es que no me pagará –recalcó Leo.

Jason rodó los ojos, echándose en el sofá de nuevo.

– ¿Al menos recuerdas algo de ayer por la noche?

– Nada raro amigo. Bebimos, cantamos, comimos, concurso de eructos y volver a comer. Vale, lo de Percy bailando frente a los romanos no estaba contemplado en la lista de actividades, pero además de eso, es todo –enumeró Leo, desarreglando más su cabello con su mano– Luego vino Annabeth a bajarlo de la mesa y se lo llevó. Fin de la fiesta.

– ¿Algún invitado no deseado? –intentó Annabeth.

– Sabes que no tengo nada contra el Sr. D, pero ya estaba allí, que le vamos a hacer –Leo encogió los hombros –¿Han pensado que quizá bebió vino adulterado o…?

– Pollux no haría algo así. Además, su reputación como anfitrión estaba en juego –refutó Piper.

– Claro, ha de ser duro no cumplir con las expectativas de tu padre, el dios de las fiestas, dando una mala fiesta –murmuró Jason.

Annabeth observó a Leo, leyendo su rostro.

– Chicos…–habló lentamente– Eso explicaría el desastre de la cabaña de Percy.

– Nada podría explicar ese desastre Annabeth –dijo Piper –Además, el Sr. D no se arriesgaría a hacerle algo así a Percy y no huir en el intento.

– Sabemos que no es especialmente listo–opinó Jason –Pero es cierto, ¿qué objetivo tendría?

– ¿Joderle la Navidad a Perry Johnson? –sugirió Leo, imitando el acento de Dionisio.

– Ya, pero ¿de verdad crees que se molestaría en hacerlo sólo para arruinarle el día, teniendo los ojos del Olimpo sobre él?

– ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido–comentó Leo.

– Esperen, Piper tiene un punto. Ni Pollux ni Dioniosio serían capaces, no porque lo no quieran, sino porque es algo que ellos no podrían hacer. No son de ese tipo de divinidad –aclaró Annabeth.

– ¿Buscamos a alguien con la capacidad de rejuvenecer? –cuestionó Jason.

– ¿Qué hay de un _traga-años_ de la cabaña de Hebe?–intentó Leo, sacando de su cinturón una bolsa de frituras.

Jason sopesó la idea: –Sus habilidades no son de ese tipo, Leo.

– Lo dices porque no has visto de cerca a ese tipo, Evers. No creerías que tiene 25. Todo un galán–dijo Leo antes de llenarse la boca con un puñado de sus frituras.

– Es bastante complicado, incluso para la misma Hebe. Se liaría con las Moiras al intentarlo –reflexionó Annabeth.

– Entonces, estamos cómo comenzamos, ¿no?

– Al parecer, Pipes–dijo Jason, arrebatándole las frituras a Leo.

– Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pequeñín? –inquirió Leo, tomando de vuelta la bolsa de comida.

– Con Nico… –comenzó Annabeth.

Leo casi devuelve el bocado al escucharla: – Menos mal que lo han llevado con la persona más adecuada.

– Está bien Leo, Will está con él –aclaró Piper.

– ¿No creen que esos dos van muy rápido? –preguntó Leo, rascándose la nuca –Pasaron del noviazgo al "adoptemos un bebé".

– No podíamos andar con él por todo el Campamento, sería peligroso –justificó Jason.

– ¿Y qué pasará entonces con los Juegos de Guerra?

Jason dejó de respirar por un instante, balbuceando:

– ¿Juegos… de… Guerra?

– Tal como lo escuchas, hombre. Quirón lo propuso ayer. No deberían permitirles a los equinos tomar decisiones cuando no pueden ni andar sobre sus cuatro patas –explicó Leo.

– ¿Qué no ya hemos tenido suficiente guerra entre griegos y romanos los últimos milenios? –cuestionó el hijo de Júpiter, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– Pero todo va en plan amistoso, según Quirón. Ya sabes, casa llena, Navidad, romanos y el vino de Pollux. Incluso las cazadoras están aquí. Ayer hasta parecía que se divertían–dijo Leo –Aunque siendo honestos, hubiese preferido algo menos sangriento. Una partida de _Monopoli_ o _Twister_.

– Debemos irnos–murmuró Annabeth, con su mirada perdida en la constelación de migajas en la alfombra.

Se ahogaron en el silencio. Quedarse implicaría participar y reclamarían a liderar a Percy, así como al resto de los capitanes de cabaña y altos mandos romanos.

– ¿Qué no puedes abstenerte por ser _Pontifex_? –rompió el silencio Leo.

Jason negó con pesar.

– Guerra es guerra.

– Esperen un momento–intervino Leo –¿Acuerdan Juegos de Guerra y al día siguiente encogen a Percy? ¿No suena eso como a consp…?

Los tres semidioses lo fulminaron con la mirada.

– Leo, no empieces…–le advirtió Annabeth.

– Sólo bromeaba–dijo él, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Vamos chicos, desaparezcamos de aquí–instó Jason –Leo, ¿sabes a qué hora inician los juegos?

– Después del desayuno –soltó el hijo de Hefesto, como quien comenta el clima.

– Santo Zeus, ¿sabes qué hora es? –se alteró Annabeth.

– Em…son las… ¿muy temprano? –intento Leo.

– Hora de correr–intervino Piper.

– ¡Tiempo! –Leo levanto sus manos, paralizando a todos– ¿Podemos pasar antes por unos tacos?

– ¡No! –negó de inmediato Annabeth.

– Pero…

– Nos vamos antes que nos noten –advirtió Annebeth– Ya desayunaremos después, en Nueva York.

* * *

><p><em>Luego de unas cortas (?) semanas, regresamos al ataque con un capítulo bastante tranquilo –aún considerando la presencia de Leo-. Gracias por seguir al pendiente, son unos soles, y por sus reviews a:<em>

_AndyAndersonB (Cof cof Jason-resaca cof cof) Terpsicore de Geminis (Claro que se unirán ese par de demonios) ShibuyaRen (Aun falta mucho que ver ;) ) Klan (Si, el fin del mundo) y a Vicky Riddle (Gracias por el review)._

_Para todos los que me han preguntado por '__**Misión: Sobrevivir'**__, para nada lo he olvidado. El próximo capítulo ya se está cocinando y espero publicarlo a la brevedad._

_Hasta la próxima, semidioses._

_**Bethap**_


End file.
